


Belongings

by floralcreer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Starkiller whore house, What Was I Thinking?, slightly based on a Spartacus clip, so much gay, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcreer/pseuds/floralcreer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty normal evening for Kylo Ren and his General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongings

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... I have no idea what I was thinking when writing this.

Kylo Ren let out a scream of rage when he entered his private chambers, his lightsaber blazing as he began to chop away at the wall. When he was done, he launched the saber across the room and replaced it with a glass of water, throwing that against the wall; his breathing heavy and sharp, filled with overpowering rage. Ripping his helmet from his face, he placed it in the pit of ash in the corner of the dark room, next to his Grandfathers, just as the door opened and General Brendol Hux propped himself against the frame, smirking. The general watched the display continue as Kylo began to strike the wall, before the Sith ripping his own robes off, leaving him in his robe trousers and a thin t-shirt, his scars and defined muscles on display. Hux grinned, biting his bottom lip as his eyes scanned the Sith apprentice.

“We must do something about that temper of yours.” Hux quipped, an arrogant smile on his face. “Do you honestly think the Lieutenant would have ever had a chance before you chopped his hand off, as well as ruining my clothing?” The redhead gestured to the burnt hole on his jacket, before stepping into the room, the door sliding shut behind him as the General allowed the coat to slip off his thin body. “You’ll be paying for a new one.”

“Do you expect me to ideally stand by and allow men to flirt with you!? The Supreme Leader would have reason to fear me if he EVER laid a hand upon you!!” Hux chuckled, circling the Sith, his lengthy fingers tracing along Kylo’s belt, pressing down on the still healing blaster wound, causing the dark haired man to shudder. The Ginger general stopped in front of Kylo, grinning seductively at Kylo as he pressed their bodies together.

“You would fight Snoke over me?”

“I would battle all who ever thought they could take you away from me.” Brendol was genially touched by the notion, but kept a cunning, lustful look on his face. Kylo brought a hand up the Generals spine, lacing his fingers in the soft, auburn hair. Hux sniggered, looking at the ground before his eyes wandered back to the dark haired man, who kept an intense gaze on his General.

“Well, I don’t think you have reason to fear that, though you have been severally under performing in the bedroom recently.” Kylo yanked Brendol’s head back to expose his neck as he held him closer, attacking Hux’s strong jaw with aggressive bites, breaking the skin as he went up to the gingers earlobe. He stopped momentarily before moving down to bite the Gingers cool, pale neck. Brendol sighed slightly in liking, placing his arms around the taller man’s shoulders, mock boredom on his face. “Hmm, I suppose this is a good start.”

“Shut up.”

“I assumed you were making me, Ren.” Hux barked back. Propelling the redhead against the far wall, the Sith Lord jerked Brendol’s arms above his head, pinning them there with his own as he began kissing the general chaotically, the couple biting each other’s soft lips, emitting loud groans of pleasure as they did. Kylo bucked against his lover, crushing their hips together in frantic, hefty movements; the friction almost painful. “Hah… Kylo, fuck.” The Sith only snarled in response, tightening his grip on the smaller man’s skinny arms, as he drew blood from the general’s lips. “Harder.” Brendol panted, the darker haired man beaming. “Harder. Kylo. That is a fucking order.” The Sith dragged the General to the bunk by his hair, flinging him down before standing before him, smirking.

“How would you like to proceed, General?”

“I have day leave tomorrow, let’s see if you’re worth keeping around. Fuck me till I bleed.” The ginger hissed, a sadistic smile gracing his lips as he unbuttoned his uniform. “You have command, Master Ren.”

“Are you sure that is all you want?”

“I think you know there is more to it than that. Make me scream. Sir.” Kylo grinned, restraining his lover to the bed with his own, larger body.

“It would be my pleasure, Brendol.” They smirked sinisterly at each other, before the redhead grabbed Kylo by his hair and forced their lips together, kissing intensely, as they started to tear at each other’s clothing. The Sith apprentice took control almost instantaneously, shredding the General’s uniform as Brendol hummed and mewled beneath him, grinding his growing erection against Kylo, who ignored him in favour of stripping him. “I will gag you if you don’t shut the fuck up. You’re rather distracting.” Kylo said, Hux laid out naked on the dark sheets. The Sith leant back to admire his lover in this state, his hair was a fiery halo around his head, his lean, pale body dotted with petite freckles and he looked like the fresh, clean snow outside, ready to be marked in crimson stains. Kylo ghostly ran his hand over the throbbing erection, making the general tremble.

“You adore my moans. My screams.” The Sith overlooked him, grabbing the thick, dark leather collar and silver chain from the drawers on the other side of the room, snapping the collar around the General’s neck, who chuckled to himself, only speaking when the raven haired man lifted a thick eyebrow in interest. “Did your mother and father play this game as well? Did she keep the whore outfit?” Kylo slapped Hux hard across the face, leaving his hand print on the general’s face, watching in anger as it faded to redness. He tightened his grip on the chain, pulling Hux to be in his face. Hux moaned when struck, grinning though his face ached to do so. “Oh do that again… please. Lord Ren.”

“Do NOT mention them. Turn around.” The general rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, kneeling on the bed, whilst Kylo disappeared out of his eye line. “You know where your hands and arsehole are supposed to be, Brendol, do you need me to force you into position?”

“Will it hurt really, really bad if you do so, Master Ren?” Brendol called out, not sure on where Kylo was in the room.

“Immensely.” Kylo whispered into the gingers ear. Brendol half-heartedly placed his hands behind his back, arching his back slightly, grinning at the Sith, who was holding rope and a long, leather whip. The ginger bit his bottom lip, bending his back more with mock sweetness on his face. “Better.” Kylo commenced tying Brendol’s arms behind him; an intricate set of knots and designs made across the pale torso, arms and back which kept the ginger’s arms locked behind him. Kylo knew the General was an impatient man at the best of time, so he took his time on the task, stopping for a few seconds if Brendol tried to bite his lips or squirmed, wining for him to hurry up.

“Kylo I swear”

“Excuse me Brendol? I think you are forgetting something.”

“Master.” Brendol spat, glaring at the Sith apprentice. “Please.” He growled, anger now clear on his face. Kylo chuckled under his breath, moving away as the ropes finished tying Brendol with the will of the force, holding him bent forward on the bed, his torso just touching the mattress with his arse in the air, tying to the ceiling hooks to keep him in position. Brendol looked at him with dark, lustful eyes, before turning his head slowly to look frontward. “I think I deserve double lashings, considering what a disobedient boy I have been this evening. Flirting with other men, questioning your power, I’ve been very. Very naughty.”

Kylo let out a puff of air as his response, taking a hold of the chain before bringing the whip down hard on Brendol’s skin, making the other man shriek, before begging for more in between pants. Kylo kept a malicious grin on his face as he continued to lash the General. Brendol, though tears that welled in his blue eyes, sobbed and moaned, pleading to be hit harder, to be struck with more force. Kylo could feel his pain, feel the uncomfortable feelings of the troopers outside who listened to their boss scream like a submissive bitch, debating on sending them this delightful image until the unmistakable smell of blood began to ring in the air. Kylo lowered the whip to marvel at the new cuts he had left on Brendol’s back and arse with a small smile.

“I-Is… that all…. You have?” Brendol forced out, trying his hardest to not sob and cum. Kylo said nothing, dropping the whip to lean over, licking the length of one of the oozing cuts, swallowing Brendol’s blood, who could do nothing but shiver with pure pleasure and need, before kneeling in front of the General, lifting his shirt off. Kylo lifted Brendol’s head with his index finger, an emotionless look as he used the other hand to push down his trousers and brief, watching as the gingers eyes filled with lust at the 8-inch cock in front of his nose.

“Suck.” The raven haired man ordered and Brendol took the cock in his mouth whole within milliseconds of the word leaving Kylo’s lips. Kylo pushed back against him rhythmically, shoving his dick to the back of the gingers throat, enjoying the gaging noises but Brendol never moved his lips away, sucking needy; as if he needed this to survive. Kylo let out sighs of pleasure, commanding the force to begin opening Brendol’s arsehole as if his hands were doing it, the General moaning loudly around Kylo’s throbbing erection. Kylo watched Brendol intensely, whose eyes were tightly shut, moving away from the Sith’s erection to nip and suck at Kylo’s ball sack, looking up at the taller man momentarily, drooling before the cock was forced back into his mouth. “Good boy.” Kylo breathed delicately, pushing his cock to the back of Brendol’s throat, pressing hard into his arse as he did. Brendol gagged, biting Kylo’s cock hard enough that he drew blood, staining his teeth as the Sith cried out in pain, pulling away.

“Sorry.” Was all the General could say in-between giggles, blood trickling out of his mouth. “I-I didn’t mean…” Brendol couldn’t stop the laughter, which only angered Ren.

“Shut up. You will pay for that.” Kylo leant down to imprison Brendol’s lips with his own, licking his blood off of the General’s lips before tossing him aside, walking the around to position himself behind the ginger man. Without warning, the Sith pushed into Brendol, who could do no more than scream as he was ripped apart. When Kylo was fully seated inside the ginger, who had fallen silent, he ran a hand along Brendol’s back, listening to his clouded and dazed thoughts that filled the air, Brendol’s breathing sharp. Kylo pulled on the chain, forcing Brendol’s head back, the ginger wincing in pain.

“Move… please feels so good in me… move, please Master. Please. You feel so good…” Kylo smiled, placing his hands either side of the smaller man, his torso pressed to the other man’s back, sinking his teeth into Brendol’s shoulder as he thrusted abruptly. Short, quick movements that had Brendol moaning, Kylo groaning in his ear as he whispered how good he was. “M-master… so good…”

“I know. Fuck Brendol, your blood is an excellent lubricant... Such a good fuck, such a tight, good fuck.” Brendol pushed back against him, as Kylo noted the bruises and scars all over his lover’s body, before slowing his pace slightly to press kisses to every bruise on the General’s shoulders attentively, noting the damage he had done to his lover, his world. “Look at you… so beautiful… Mine. All mine.”

“All yours Kylo… always yours. I-I’m… Can I… please Sir.” The Sith felt a slight warming, a power surge, as he pressed hard and harder into the ginger, quickening each thrust as he began to feel his own orgasm build. “Oh… Kylo…baby please…”

“Yes… My Brendol… oh fuck yes you may…” Kylo pressed his stomach to Brendol’s back, reaching around to drive his cock in time with his thrusts, the ginger man screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure. They continued like this for several more minutes before the general let out a soft cry, spattering his seed onto Kylo’s hand. “Oh fuck Brendol…”

“Hurts… hurts so much…” The Ginger sobbed, as Kylo pushed against the compressing walls of his anus, struggling to stay awake through the pain. “Kylo… p-please…”

“I know. I’m close.” Kylo huffed out, pressing a kiss in Brendol’s hair as he thrusted deeply into the smaller man, who let out soft moans as he did, before cumming inside of him abruptly, collapsing onto the ginger as he rode his orgasm out, bucking his hips into the other man slightly. “Brendol… oh force…”

“Y-yeah… Kylo you’re hurting me… Not in the fun way.” Brendol forced out, with a small chuckle. Kylo cautiously removed himself from the ginger, who let out a gentle cry of pain before smiling at the Sith, who leant down to touch his face softly. “Untie me then be a sentimental fool.”

“You need medical attention.” Kylo whispered, as he slowly untied the restraints, guiding Brendol’s lip body to lie on the bed as he carefully untied all the knots and the collar. Throwing them aside, Kylo scooped the ginger into his arms, placing him carefully in his lap, letting Brendol wrap his arms and legs around his lover limply, resting his head on Kylo’s shoulder. They sat in silence as the recovered; Kylo’s build arms protecting his lover, who was currently drawing small circles with his finger onto the Sith’s body, fighting sleep. “Do you require anything? Food, water, a medical droid.”

“In a minute my love, let me rest.” Brendol whispered, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair. “Let me sleep…”

“No Brendol stay awake. You need medical attention.” Kylo pulled away to cup Brendol’s face in his large hands, as the ginger smiled at him weakly, his blue eyes shutting as he whined a little, beginning to shake violently. “Shh, stay awake. You’re going into shock.” Kylo ordered, placing the General down on the bed as he dressed rapidly, placing his mask on.

“T-that’s your fault you moron. I’m fine. Take that ugly thing off and get back in bed.” Hux yapped, as he was wrapped in the blankets and lifted into Kylo’s arms, scowling. “I’m not a maiden who has been deflowered, put me down this instant and come back to bed.”

“You need stitches. You need medical attention. I will keep you covered.” The Sith covered Brendol’s head with the blanket before storming off, racing down the halls to the medical bay as fast as he could, the general in his arms losing consciousness as he looked up at his lover with soft, affection filled eyes. “You better fucking live. For me Brendol.” Was the last thing the ginger heard from the familiar voice, as he allowed his eyes slip to the back of his head and the darkness consume him.

* * *

Brendol’s eyes quivered open slowly, confused and numb. Turning his head, he saw Kylo his head resting on his arms on the edge of the bed, dry blood on his lips and sleeping. The General looked at the room for a few moments, realising he was in his own quarters before stiffly running a hand through the other man’s hair, whispering for him to wake up.

“Bren…” Kylo muttered, sitting up on command to look at his lover, worry in his brown eyes. “How do you feel?”

“Like shit.” They both chuckled, as Kylo leant over to kiss the ginger man tenderly on the lips, before pressing another kiss to his forehead. “But I would gladly do it all over again.”

“Unfortunately the doctors say no more anal sex for the next six weeks. On account of a severe loss of blood and minor damage that resulted in 30 stitches. 42 between us.”

“Well…That’s a new record.” They smiled at each other, as Kylo lay next to his general on the large, comfortable bed. “I love you. I still hate you, so much, but I love you.”

“I know. The feeling is mutual.” Kylo took the smaller man in his arms, cautiously moving the limp man until he was nestled against his chest. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Editted because I didn't proof read before I submitted the original. But glad so many people have enjoyed whatever the fuck this is.


End file.
